fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bluenote Stinger
in " "}} |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Bluenote Stinger (ブルーノート・スティンガー Burūnōto Sutingā) is the Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 16 He first appears on the Grimoire Heart airship after a few of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory are defeated. Appearance Bluenote is a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair, which is gathered on the back of his head, leaving his forehead exposed, and tied in a clothed ponytail, reaching down below his waist, adorned by thin, dark strips crossing its whole length, and having his hair sprout from its end in a large tuft. Bluenote has a large, mildly hooked nose, and prominent bags under his eyes. He seems to lack eyebrows (or has a very thin pair of them), as well as an upper lip, and possesses bushy triangular sideburns angled upwards, and some stubble around his chin and lower face. On the back of his left wrist is a dark tattoo with an open rhomboidal shape, resembling a large arrow bent in two angles to point towards its back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 18-19 Bluenote wears a light-colored, sleeveless cloth, reaching down to his knees both on the front and, larger, on the back, which is open on the sides, but held closed around the waist by a light sash. On the front, the part of the cloth covering Bluenote’s legs is adorned by a large, stylized dark-colored sun, and its lower chest has a pair of dark wings, with their stylized feathers extending sideways, over it. The cloth’s edges are decorated by four stripes, with the dark two being the central ones, and the other, light-colored ones flanking them on both sides. Below such cloth, Bluenote wears a dark-colored shirt with a high, round collar adorned on the front by a small metal plate, with its shape resembling a rounded, capsized pyramid, and sleeves reaching down below his elbows. His legs are covered by a pair of dark baggy pants, with a light stripe going down each leg’s side, which are tucked inside a pair of bright-colored boots. Over his entire outfit, Bluenote wears a large, bright-colored overcoat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with his arms out of its sleeves. The coat has a high collar and edges sided by a line of small, dark triangles pointing sideways. On its back is a large kanji, meaning "Blue" (蒼),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 13 likely in reference to Bluenote's own name, and both of its sleeves are also emblazoned with a larger version of the same symbol which Bluenote has tattooed on his left wrist. Personality Bluenote seems anxious to get into battle, and is confident in his abilities. He considers fighting as a way to keep the body in shape. He seems, for the most part, loyal to Hades's commands, as he adheres to Hades's requests to stay in the airship. Though he does remark that he will join the battle if half of the Seven Kin are defeated. He is described as obnoxious by Rustyrose. He doesn't care about his guild's interests, namely the battle between the Fairy Tail Guild over Zeref. He states that he only cares about the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave or more precisely the powerful magic sealed there. He also seems to have an obsession with flying as seen when he was fighting Natsu, Cana and Gildarts. He has a habit of asking his opponents, "Can you fly?" which he refers to as whether they are strong enough to take him on. History Little is known about his history except that he was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Gohra Army during the Cabria War. He annihilated the entire Blue Dragon Regiment by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 20 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc He first appears in the Grimoire Heart airship, where he is seen observing Hades dining and musing over the fact that three of the Kin were already defeated. He asks Hades when he can enter the fight, but Hades replies that this battle didn't require someone of his caliber. Bluenote then walks up to the dining table and creates vibrations that create a crater around the airship in an attempt to submerge it underground so they didn't have to encounter Fairy Tail. Hades stops him, saying that they should draw all of Fairy Tail's members in. Hades then tells him to remain in the airship, and as Bluenote sits down, he states that he will nonetheless join the fight if one more Kin was defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 16-19 When Meredy is defeated by Juvia Lockser he leaves the ship without Hades noticing. Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, and Lucy Heartfilia run into Bluenote on the way back to the Fairy Tail camp. He crushes them into the ground with his Gravity Magic. After this he says that he is not interested in Fairy Tail or Zeref. He says that all he wants is to find the grave of the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 16-21 He then goes on to say that he wants the power of Fairy Glitter. Natsu questions what he is talking about and with his Magic he forces Natsu into the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 3-5 While Bluenote overwhelms Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla, Cana Alberona arrives and attacks him to defend her friends. She then prepares to use Fairy Glitter. However, Bluenote is able to use his Magic to make her lose her balance. He is surprised to see Cana using the Magic he covets, and continues to attack everyone present. He taunts Cana and was about to kill her to obtain the Magic when Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Roar through the ground and attacks him. Bluenote angrily attacks him, but Cana sees this as a chance to attack with Fairy Glitter. However, Bluenote is able to parry the attack by using his Magic. He then tries to kill Cana again to take the Magic from her dead body but he was stopped by the arrival of an angry Gildarts Clive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 1-17 Bluenote and Gildarts then face off as Bluenote shoots his Gravity Magic towards Gildarts and flips the ground he was standing on upside down, to which Gildarts disassembles and matches fists with Bluenote, resulting in a large explosion. Bluenote is in disbelief that Gildarts was able to overpower him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 1-7 Bluenote and Gildarts then continue to fight a relatively equal match,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 4-5 until Azuma uproots Tenrou Islands tree and Gildarts along with every other member of Fairy Tail begin to have their power drained from them, and Bluenote begins to take the upper-hand in their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 14-15 However after Erza defeats Azuma, the Magic is restored and Gildarts quickly gets back into the fight. Seeing this, Bluenote decides to get serious and summons Black Hole with the intent to suck Gildarts into it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 7-10 Gildarts however uses Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean to crack and shatter the black hole, then punches Bluenote into the air, defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 15-18 Magic and Abilities Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): A type of Magic which grants Bluenote control over gravity, allowing him to manipulate it at his advantage in a number of ways. He is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around him with devastating effects.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 14-17 By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, Bluenote is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 3 Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 7-8 This Magic is powerful enough for Bluenote to shake the whole Grimoire Heart airship and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of his hand,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 16-17 and a minimal amount of it, let out from his body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 16-17 He himself went on to claim that "no one is capable of moving under the weight of his gravity",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 6 and Lahar, a high-ranking officer of the Rune Knights, went on to note that Bluenote's Magic is at such a level that "not even a weed remains in the roads that he's walked", in reference to the feats he achieved in the past through the use of his power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 19 *'Fall' (落ちろ Ochiro): Bluenote increases the gravity around one area. This causes great damage to the targeted place, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, and makes it difficult for anyone within it aside from Bluenote to move or even stand. Most individuals get smashed to the ground and held there by the force of such spell, even powerful, physically strong Mages the likes of Natsu; however, Gildarts Clive was shown capable of standing and fighting almost normally even while under its effect. Fall can also affect Magical attacks, nullifying them by sending them down to the ground, and it is powerful enough to dispel even one of the three legendary spells of the Fairy Tail Guild, Fairy Glitter (though it should be noted that the spell had been casted by an inexperienced user at the time).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 12-13 *'Black Hole' (超重力球, ブラックホール, Burakku Hōru): Bluenote extends his arms forwards before himself and before closing his palms together. This prompts a dark orb to appear in front of him, which creates a gravitational field around itself, gradually getting larger, as well as growing stronger and stronger. Such orb possesses immense attraction force, and is thus capable of attracting everything in a wide area towards itself, subsequently sucking it up. Bluenote described this spell as a "a point of infinite gravity that will suck up everything".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 9-10 *'Gravity Push': Employing his gravitational powers, Bluenote can push objects or people away from him with great blunt force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 5 (Unnamed) *'Gravity Grasp': Bluenote lifts the target in the air through the use of his magic and increases the gravity around the target, causing them to go through excruciating pain. (Unnamed) Enhanced Durability: Bluenote possesses great physical resistance, having proven himself capable of emerging unscathed from Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar,Fairy Tail: Chapter 233, Page 8-9 of momentarily suffering Fairy Glitter and, after nullifying it, of standing without a single visible injury,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 10-14 and of taking a powerful, direct punch from Gildarts Clive with no consequences.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 16-17 Immense Strength: Bluenote is an extremely strong individual, having been capable of matching Gildarts Clive for a brief moment in strength, before, according to himself and much to his dismay, being overpowered, despite having suffered no consequences from this. The clash between their clenched fists, together with their Magical auras, created an enormous shockwave which destroyed the surrounding area in a wide radius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 5-8 Later, he could evenly match a headbutt from Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 5 Immense Magical Power: Bluenote's possesses an immense amount of Magical Power. It is so great that it could be sensed from great distances away from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 18 The collision between Bluenote and Gildarts' Magical power completely destroyed the terrain around them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 6-7 He also made claim that, being attuned to the flow of Magic, he could potentially process and use any spell in existence, even the highly-exclusive Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 7 When exerted, his Magic Power is both black and purple in color.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 113 Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Bluenote has proven himself to be extremely accomplished in melee combat, having been capable of fighting on equal terms with Gildarts Clive for a decent amount of time. Bluenote's fighting style is similar to Gildarts', being focused around the use of strong, direct attacks, such as punches and headbutts. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Bluenote appears as a mini-boss in the PSP game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awakening Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Cana Alberona vs. Bluenote Stinger *Gildarts Clive vs. Bluenote Stinger References Navigation Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Grimoire Heart Members